


Season 1, Episode 18 - Providence

by SHIELDAgentMD



Series: Agents of SHIELD - Episodes [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, F/F, Familial Roles, Freudian Slip, Gen, Secret Base, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDAgentMD/pseuds/SHIELDAgentMD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, specifically eason 1, Episode 18 - Providence.  I highly recommend watching episodes 15, 17 and 18 to understand all of the references made in this particular story.</p>
<p>Now that the team is safely ensconced in Fury's secret base, Coulson and May decide it's time to bring Agent Simmons down a peg, for certain recent crimes.</p>
<p>This story contains corporal discipline (spanking) between two adult females.  If that is not your thing, no problem… go no further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 1, Episode 18 - Providence

Season 1, Episode 17 – Turn, Turn, Turn

Season 1, Episode 18 – Providence

 

This story contains corporal discipline (spanking) between two adult females.  If that is not your thing, no problem… go no further.

This is a fanfic based upon the incredible television series, Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.  Every character referred to is directly from the show/Marvel Universe, and I hold NO claim to the characters or the plotlines of the episodes that many of my stories are based on.  I *highly* recommend watching the episodes before reading these stories, as many references to events in the episodes will be made, and therefore, better understood.

All writing in _italics_ is script/plotline directly from the show, and is the sole property of the writers/producers.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

This story takes place during Episode 18 – Providence.

_Agent Coulson had expressly forbidden Jemma Simmons to share knowledge or research of the GH-325 formula with anyone outside of their immediate SHIELD team (1x15).  When he finds out then, in a very heated confrontation with May and Fitz, (1x17), that she has brought a sample of Skye’s blood to the HUB for further study and consultation, he is anything but pleased… especially as Hydra has infiltrated SHIELD at the deepest level, and both Simmons and her research are in extreme danger._

As _Coulson has the collapse of SHIELD to deal with, along with new suspicions about May_ , Jemma’s crime couldn’t be dealt with right away.  It doesn’t help that _Jemma then undermines Coulson in insisting that Trip be allowed to join the team in their escape._ Once the _team is able to escape the Hub and take up refuge in Fury’s Secret base, ‘Providence’,_ Coulson decides that it is time to bring Simmons down a peg.

 

**~~~~~~~**

(1x18:  8:01-8:51)

 

_Trip:  “…seeing as you guys are down a specialist I was hoping I could hitch a ride.”_

_Coulson:  “Not gonna happen.  But feel free to commandeer one of Hand’s vehicles.”_

_Trip:  “I’m sorry, is there a problem?”_

_Coulson:  “No problem.  I’m just not letting you on my plane.”_

_Trip:  “Garrett had me fooled, same as everyone else.”_

_Coulson:  “Everyone else wasn’t at his side day in and day out.”_

_Trip:  “Friends of mine are dead because of him.  Good friends.”_

_Jemma:  “I think he should come with us, sir.”_

_Coulson:  “…Duly noted, Agent Simmons.  But this is not a democracy.”_

_Jemma:  “Isn’t it?  Under the circumstances, I think we should all have a say in this, and I witnessed Agent Triplett willing to die in defense of SHIELD.  Respectfully sir… I think he should come along with us.”_

_Coulson:  “…Okay.  But Agent Triplett is your responsibility.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So… I was surprised to see that Agent Triplett was invited to join us,” May says casually, her arms crossed as she gazes around their current base.  “Someone so close to Garrett… “

Coulson sighs.  “I know.  Believe me, it wasn’t my idea.”  He proceeds to tell May about Simmons’ insistence, and in fact, disrespect.

Melinda blinks and shakes her head.  “Wow…” she mutters, feeling her hackles raise.  “You know… sometimes I feel like Simmons is becoming a teenager or something.  Rebelling when told no, talking back.  Frankly… I don’t like it.”

Phil looks up from the image of a beach on the wall to nod at May.  “I agree.  Maybe you need to go take care of that,” he suggests casually.

At this, Melinda realizes how upset Coulson must be.  He almost never advocates for punishment of the young agents on the team.  She shakes her head and says through slightly gritted teeth, “with pleasure”.

May stalks out of the room and seeks out Koenig.  He informs her which bunk he has assigned to Simmons, and the Superior Officer makes her way there at once.

May enters the doorway to find Jemma, ever the uber-organized, carefully unpacking her backpack.  May stands there quietly until Simmons turns toward the door with a few toiletries in her hands.

“Oh!” the young biochemist exclaims in surprise.  “Agent May!  You-you startled me.”  Jemma offers her S.O. a smile.  “Um… may I help you?”

May closes the door behind her and approaches the young woman, who starts to feel nervous right away.  “Oh no.  No, I’m here to help you,” Melinda tells her.  “I’m here to help knock some *sense* back into you, Agent Simmons.”

Jemma gasps and backs away slightly.  “May… what…?”

May takes the toiletries out of Simmons’ hands and places them on her bedside table.  Then, the older woman tugs Simmons over to the bed, sits down and begins unbuttoning the young woman’s pants.

Jemma can’t help but squirm slightly, bewildered, though she does at least have the good sense not to interfere.  “I… please May, what did I do??” she begs to know, before her pants are pulled down and she is unceremoniously laid across May’s lap.

SMACK!

“Ah!” Jemma cries, as the now all-too-familiar punishment begins. 

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

“I doubt that I even need to tell you why you’re in trouble, Jemma… but since you are insisting on a reminder…”

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Simmons yelps and squirms gently under the very firm slaps to her rear end.

“You challenged Coulson’s authority today… again,” May scolds sharply, pinning Jemma down with her left arm and picking up the speed of her hard swats.  “This is NOT a democracy, young lady, and as I thought I had drilled into you just a few weeks ago, you do NOT argue with your Commanding Officer.”

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK

Simmons can barely catch her breath as the slaps come hard and fast now, and she feels the full extent of May’s disappointment and anger.  All she can do is whine and kick her feet in an effort to lessen the intense sting that is already prevalent.  “Ohhh… okay, yes ma’am!”

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!!

“Oww!!  Please… May… I just… ohhh… I know that Trip is a good person… OW!  And… and I saw him… Ah!  … willing to die for SHIELD!”

The S.O. does not relent as she quickly responds.  “Well, that’s fine.  But you do not take up the case with your C.O. in front of the person you are making a case for, you do not *ever* argue with him, and you do not insist upon getting your way.”  May suddenly yanks Jemma’s panties down to her knees and pulls her further over her lap to concentrate on her sit spots.

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!!

Simmons shrieks and lets out a sob.  “Ahhh!  Agent May, please… I’m sorry!  Ohhh… I-I understand.  Please, ma’am!”

SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

When May hears another sob come from her petite ward, she finally pauses for a moment, gently rubbing the very pink, very warm enflamed skin under her hand.  “Simmons… I’m afraid we have barely even begun,” she states regretfully.

At this, Jemma begins to cry, partly out of fear.  May sighs hard, most of her anger abated, and hating to hurt the young scientist like this.  But there is still another very, very important matter to discuss.

“The GH formula, Jemma,” Melinda reminds the young woman quietly.  “I thought that _Coulson_ and I _made it abundantly clear a few weeks ago,_ the last time we tanned your little hide _, that that formula was to stay *in-house*._   And yet, _you brought a sample of Skye’s blood to the HUB.  Then the HUB was very nearly overtaken by Hydra_.  Do you *get it* now??” she asks sharply, applying several more hard swats in frustration.  “What would you have done Jemma, had Trip turned out to be in league with Garrett?  You would have inadvertently handed him that formula, that incredibly important secret.”

Closing her eyes tight, Jemma nods, feeling guilt rise up to overcome all her other emotions.  “Y-yes ma’am… I get it.  I really do.  I’m so, so sorry May,” she cries out sincerely.

Melinda nods, finding that she believes her.  She’s not about to leave it at that however, given that Simmons had had very clear warnings about this before.  “I’m glad that you get it.  But you still defied our orders.  So, now you’re going to ‘get it’.”

Jemma gasps and whimpers as May sighs.  “I didn’t think to bring the paddle with me on our 7-mile trek through the snow… silly me to think we could go an entire afternoon without it,” she adds in a scolding tone.  “So, I will have to improvise.”

May turns to the bedside table and grabs the topmost item from the pile of toiletries.  “Yes, this will do.”  And the senior agent brings Jemma’s own oval-shaped hairbrush down onto her already smarting bum.

Simmons jerks forward with a loud cry and kicks her feet.  “Ohhh!  Oh May, please… please!”

But as per usual, May is not fazed by pleading.  “Jemma… you absolutely knew what would happen, young lady.  You brought this on yourself.”  With that, she begins a volley of hard smacks with the brush.

Simmons is soon shrieking and squirming from the pain and guilt of it all.  Her cries become rather incomprehensible quickly, with a few ‘please’s and ‘no’s thrown in.  May is psychologically thrown for a moment, however, when after about 30 swats Jemma suddenly cries out, “no, Mum, please, I’m sorry!!”

Agent May slows down the onslaught, looking down at her ward, surprised.  She pauses and strokes Jemma’s hair with her left hand.  “What did you say?” she asks softly.

The little bit of Simmons’ face that she can see turns pink as the young woman stammers.  “Oh… I… I… I’m so sorry May… please…”

Wondering about the slip, May rubs Simmons’ back for a moment, then lands two more hard swats to the curve where the biochemist’s bottom meets her thighs.  Jemma yelps and kicks her feet again, and May puts the hairbrush aside.

With a heavy sigh, Melinda gives Jemma several more light swats with her hand.  “Now… have you learned your lesson, Agent Simmons?  Or do we need to continue?”

Jemma is quick to respond around her tears.  “Y-yes ma’am.  I mean, no!  No need to continue ma’am, please…” she amends, a bit flustered and still squirming from the pain.

“Good,” May replies sincerely, adding one more solid swat for good measure.  That done, she allows Simmons to cry it out over her lap, gently rubbing the scientist’s back and backside while her ward catches her breath.

A minute later, May shakes her head as a frustrating thought comes to her.  “Jemma… why do we seem to be going through this so often??” she asks, unable to stop herself from applying a few more light swats.  “You can be so well-behaved when you want to be,” she points out.

Jemma yelps again in surprise and buries her face in her arms.  She simply shakes her head, really wishing that she had an explanation for this, too.

May frowns, but mostly out of concern.  To have to discipline Simmons for the same crime more than once is incredibly rare, and unlike the young woman.  May certainly hopes that it doesn’t become a new trend. 

With another sigh, Melinda pulls Jemma’s panties back up and helps her to rise.  “Come here,” she says gently, guiding Simmons to sit next to her and patting her on the back.

Simmons winces and feels more tears stream down her face, but leans into May and accepts the comfort gratefully.

The stoic warrior woman gives her young charge a few minutes to compose herself, then just has to ask.  “So… care to tell me about that little Freudian slip you made?” she asks, in a soft whisper.

Simmons immediately blushes again and shakes her head.  “Oh… I’m so sorry, May.  It-it was the hairbrush.  My mother used one on me as a child a couple times.  Just a few swats,” she explains, embarrassed.

May nods, making a mental note of that.  “You don’t have to apologize for that, Simmons,” she assures her gently.  She then pulls away slightly and wipes tears off of Jemma’s cheeks.  “All right, we’re done here.  I’ll let Coulson know that this has been dealt with.  Then you need to go apologize to him yourself,” she states firmly, forcing Jemma to look into her eyes with a finger lifting her chin.

“Y-yes ma’am… I certainly will,” Simmons promises with a nod.

“All right.”  May gives Jemma a gentle pat on the back and stands.  She heads for the door, then turns back and says, “I’ll be figuring out dinner for us all soon.  I’d like your help in the kitchen, when you’re ready.”

Simmons blinks, as she is reminded suddenly of childhood with her mum again.  “Yes ma’am.  I’ll be there directly.”

May nods and leaves, shutting the door behind her.

Jemma sighs hard and winces as she gets up and gingerly pulls her pants back up.  She rubs her aching backside and looks down at the wicked hairbrush.  A blush creeps into her cheeks again as she remembers her slip, accidentally calling May, ‘Mum’.  A few swats with that darn hairbrush and she had been 12 years-old again, over her own mother’s knee for trying some beer without permission.

Simmons bites her lip, thinking hard.  It wasn’t such a huge stretch of the imagination though… an easy mistake to make.  When she was a child, her parents took care of her: provided for her, educated her, encouraged her and disciplined her.  Now, May and Coulson provide all that.

Remembering that May will be expecting her, Jemma washes up, then seeks out Coulson and offers him a heartfelt apology.  She feels infinitely better when he offers her a warm hug and accepts it gratefully.  Then, she heads toward the kitchen, feeling a bit like that 12 year-old again, heading to help with dinner...

 

**The End**


End file.
